Clavicle
by HuntingPeace
Summary: Addisex! First inspired by the Alkaline Trio song. Consists of bits put together based on different song lyrics. Rating was bumped just to be safe.
1. Clavicle

Sound was pervading her deep sleep and caused her to groan. Bright morning light was the next thing that was noted. She began to snuggle deeper into the covers and suddenly felt a strong arm tighten around her stomach. Smiling in remembrance of the previous night (and earlier that morning), she ran her hand down his arm and enlaced her fingers with his. She thought that he still slumbered and was a little surprised when she felt his teeth lightly nip her shoulder. The sound, which she believed had awoken her, became identifiable as the last of the dream haze floated away. Addison turned onto her back and stared into the soulful eyes of Alex Karev. Lyrics from one of his favorite bands, Alkaline Trio, came from the stereo across from his large oak bed. She recognized the song, noting the irony, as he dropped his head to place delicate kisses across her neck.

She sighed softly, suppressing a moan, and asked, "Did you plan that?"

His laughter was felt in a small gush of air that made her toes curl. "If I say 'yes', will you find me cute or lame?"

She bit her bottom lip in mock contemplation. He knew she was playing him and so he decided to take control of the situation. The sudden tickling caused her to gasp and laugh, while yelling "Stop!" to no effect.

He did stop once he had heard her say "Cute, damn it! Cute!" She was curled into a ball on her side fruitlessly trying to avoid his teasing. His smile melted into another series of kisses planted onto her collar bone.

"That's what I thought." He said in his best collection of bravado, smirking.

"Shut up." She countered as she spread back out and kissed him on the mouth. They were both glad that neither suffered from morning breath because this early playfulness was something both thoroughly enjoyed.

"_I wanna wake up naked next to you, kissing the curve in your clavicle."_

The song ended but Addison nor Alex took much note of the next as they had become lost in each other.


	2. iris

A/N: Set about two weeks before chapter 1. I'll tie them together in another chapter if you would like me to.

A shaky breath escaped her lips as her throat involuntarily clenched. She had never gotten used to losing a patient and doubted that she ever would. The nurse announced time of death for the little body that lay on the table, which seemed enormous to support such small weight. She cleared her throat and slowly backed away from the table, stripping the gloves from her hands. Before the tear could leave her eye, she turned around and pushed open the door.

Alex left the operating room a moment after Addison. His heart and stomach tightened upon knowing that the boy would never see outside the white cleanliness of the hospital. They scrubbed-out standing side by side. Neither looked towards the other for fear of what they would see reflected in the other's face.

He cleared his throat in hopes of getting her attention. The gesture was a success and her tired eyes looked into his. For a moment, he stared into her depths and panicked because he was not sure of what he wanted to say exactly.

She must have recognized something in the silent expanse for she was the one who spoke first. "You did good in there. It was a difficult surgery and you kept yourself together."

He sighed. "Do you want me to come with you to tell the parents?"

"No. No, you don't need to do that. Go home and try to get some sleep. There's another surgery scheduled for tomorrow, if you are interested. It will not be as difficult but it will be good experience."

He gave a slight nod and headed for the door before he was stopped by her voice. "Thank you", she said quietly. Maybe she had meant to whisper it to herself but he managed to hear the sentiment and his heart thumped a bit louder.

Instead of heading home as he had planned to do, Alex stopped at Joe's to drink a beer and ask his advice. Joe was a great guy and, as the cliché goes, a bartender who had much wisdom in matters of living. Joe noticed something was plaguing Alex's mind as he sat the brew in front of him. "Complications with a patient?" the bigger man asked.

Alex looked up, thankful that Joe could read emotions so easily. "We lost one." The word choice always sounded odd to him. The baby boy didn't wander away; he died. Yet, to say that made life seem too cruel.

Joe shook his head and voiced his apologies. He knew Alex needed to say something else but he didn't want to rush him. He told Alex he would be back in a minute, allowing him the time he needed to gather his thoughts.

Alex took a swig from the bottle and stared around the bar at the happy faces, oblivious if for a moment to the pain in the world, and the faces that only spoke of sorrow. He took another swig. From his location at the corner, the entrance was perfectly visible. Because of this advantage, Alex spotted her before the door even had a chance to close.

When her gaze locked with his, he gave her a faint smile. Somehow the room seemed to have brightened a little now that she stood within it. Addison walked towards him and occupied the stool on the other edge of the corner. Their positions were reversed from when they had kissed weeks ago. Alex and Addison both noticed it but chose not to say anything because there was no need.

"The parents…?" Alex asked, knowing she would pick up what he meant.

"Devastated. They… they had been expecting it, but that doesn't change the raw pain that you cannot prepare for." A drink was placed in front of her. "Thanks, Joe."

"I'm sorry." Alex said, looking at his beer.

"There is nothing you could have done. We were fighting a losing battle."

"That's what I am sorry for. We gave everything and we still lost. I know that you are aware of this, but I still feel the need to say there is nothing else you could have done either. I see part of you change when there are complications. It's as if you blame yourself. The baby was sick and it was going to die, yet you still tried."

"Too bad I couldn't save him."

"You cannot save everyone. No one can."

Addison looked up into his eyes that seemed to be pleading and sympathizing with her. Someone must have inserted money into the jukebox because a different song flitted through the bar atmosphere.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

She realized how badly she wanted, needed, craved to touch him and leaned forward slightly. It was a small movement that did not go unnoticed by Alex. No other attempts were made on her part, yet he somehow felt drawn to her. His whole arm ached in excitement from the close proximity of hers.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Alex leaned forward a little as well, putting more weight on his forearms. He tried to memorize every detail of her being as he did whenever there was a spare moment. Her beauty was undeniable, her will was strong, and her surgical skills were unmatched. How could anyone not be interested? He must have been born an actor because he managed to be convincing in the supply closet.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

Space between them grew smaller and smaller as the law of attraction came into play. Suddenly aware of the distance, Addison cast down her eyes for a moment and a tint of blush covered her cheeks. When she looked up again, Alex had not moved.

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Their faces were suddenly serious with curiosity. Their eyes scanned each other as if trying to read and decipher what the other was thinking. Her eyes sparkled in the bar's lighting and widened when he reached a hand up to push away a stray strand of hair. Alex decided to take a chance, carpe diem and all.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

He closed the remaining gap and seized her soft lips. The kiss was like a warm welcoming home after having been gone for a lifetime and never knowing it. Both were eager and determined but still gentle because of unanswered questions and unspoken feelings.

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Lips opened a little more, hands sought adventure, and need increased to a point of no return. Instantly, the separation due to the bar became too much.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

They slowly peeled apart, wanting to linger for as long as possible. When Addison opened her eyes and felt Alex's intense gaze upon her, her face tried to hide a nervous smile. Feelings came rushing back from her youth where boys seemed like a far-off topic and kind of made her giggle.

_When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"I lied, you know."

"What?" She asked, not following his train of thought.

"When I led you to believe I wasn't interested. I lied. I'm very interested." Her face lit up and Alex would have sworn she had a bright inner radiance.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"Good."

"Good." He repeated.

She nodded her head in reinforcement. "I think we have established that it's good."

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Alex laughed. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as his were to hers. When their lips locked again for the third time, although no one was counting, the smile remained and traces could be seen with each movement.

_I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Addison was the first to pull away and speak. "Thank you."

"That's the second time you've said that tonight."

Her eyes danced with amusement. "You heard it earlier?"

"Yeah. I thought I might have imagined it though."

_I just want you to know who I am  
_

"I should go if I'm going to get any sleep before I go back." Alex continued, regretting that they could not stay here like this longer.

"Me too."

_I just want you to know who I am_

"See you soon?" He asked as he stood up and left money on the bar for both of their drinks.

Addison noticed and smiled her thanks. "Yeah."

_I just want you to know who I am_

Alex leaned down and planted a solid promising kiss before turning to leave. She followed his back with her eyes through the bar towards the entrance. As he reached the door, he turned around and smiled. Anticipation coursed through their veins at the prospects of what was to come.

_I just want you to know who I am_

A/N: The song is "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls just in case anyone doesn't know.


	3. A Thing Called Love

A/N: I feel as if I write Alex a little too nice sometimes. What do you think? It's like he needs to be a little rougher around the edges. Also, if you have any ideas about what you want to see happen or any lyrics that you would be interested in reading a chapter about, let me know. Thank you for reviewing!

"Dr. Montgomery?"

She looked up from the chart in hand and sat her cup of coffee down on the desk. "Yes, Dr. Karev?" Observing him from over the rim of her glasses, Addison watched as Alex casually walked further inside her office and shut the door.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" He asked with a smirk, knowing that she would not be expecting such a forward move at work. The way she looked with her glasses was driving him crazy.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and her lips puckered a bit. "No, not at the moment."

"You do now. I'll pick you up from your place at seven." He reached for the door.

"What are my plans? And do you even know my room number?" By now she had laid the chart down and stood up.

Alex let go of the door handle. "It's a surprise and I have my ways." He said, answering both of her questions in the same sentence. Standing with arms crossed, his smirk turned into a smile as he watched her thought processes being played on her face.

"What should I wear?" She gave in to the smile that she had been holding back.

Alex couldn't believe his luck and took a deep, content breath. In two steps he stood in front of her and, with one hand in her hair and the other on her perfect hip, pulled her into a kiss. His earlier confidence had come from remembering the course of events from the night before. However, just before he reached her office, his mind could not let go of the fact that she very well may turn him down since having a night to think over everything. Now though, as her tongue slipped in to meet his and she pulled him back to lean against her desk, all of his fears were voided.

After leaving Addison's office a few minutes later, he found Callie and obtained much needed information. After his shift ended, he went home (which was now an upstairs bedroom in the Grey house) and showered. After making sure everything was prepared and seemed to be going right, he drove to the Archfield. After waiting two minutes outside her hotel room (it was 6:58), he softly knocked on the door. In the time it took for her to answer he realized that he was a little nervous although he would never admit that because of how un-Karev it sounded. And after she finally opened the door, he thanked whatever was out there that fate had deposited him here at exactly this time.

"Hey." Alex managed to get out while taking in her appearance. Addison was stunning in a simple yet elegant black dress that seemed to hug all the right places. The front dipped low enough for a tease but not enough to be indecent. Thin straps held the flowing fabric in place and the bottom stopped around mid-calf. Black heels on her feet made her eyelevel which was fine with him because it also meant she was lip-level.

"Hey." She responded with roaming eyes as well. "Where are we going?" Her teeth raked over her lips at the sight of Alex in fitted black suit pants and a red shirt. Something about his stance and the look in his eyes brought out an animalistic part of her that made her shake a little in anticipation.

"I told you; it's a surprise." He laughed at her obvious pout and took her hand in his as she grabbed her purse and shut the door. Hoping that holding her hand did not seem awkward or juvenile for her, he gave it a slight squeeze to test the waters. When she squeezed back, he knew he was clear.

Four hours later and they were back outside her hotel room door with big smiles in between playful kisses.

"I had a great time." Addison said as she ran her hands up Alex's arms.

They had dined in a small, candlelit restaurant tucked away amid the hustle and bustle of one of Seattle's busiest streets. Conversation flourished in the low lighting and quiet warmth that enveloped them. A small orchestra of three began playing before dessert had arrived and Alex surprised Addison by asking her to dance. She had blushed a little at the attention they had seemed to attract but quickly was lost in all of him. Later Alex had taken her to an abandoned park. Knowing her heels would sink into the soft earth, he had suddenly lifted her into his arms, eliciting a gasp. He carried her to the swings and sat down; she had remained in his lap as the swing slowly began to sway. A moment of stargazing and inner sensations at the closeness had been made more valuable as Alex told Addison that it was there, in that spot months ago, he had realized that neonatal was the field he really wanted and that she was the one he really wanted. They had remained softly swaying for a while and had then returned to her hotel.

In response, Alex kissed her again and then at the base of her neck. "I did too."

Addison looked towards her door which Alex took as a sign that she was trying to think of a way to say goodnight. He backed away slightly so that their torsos were no longer touching. Both instantly missed the pressure.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked quickly, summoning the courage before she lost her chance.

Alex had not expected this so it took his brain a minute to catch up. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not saying that I expect anything by going in or think that is what you're thinking, but—", he realized that he was probably sounding like the biggest idiot and that she probably was inviting him in for coffee or something, "yes, I would like to."

To his relief, she only laughed at his awkward babble and turned to unlock the door. She stepped inside and looked back at him, motioning with her head to come on.

Addison closed the door and locked it, which Alex noticed with happiness, and turned around to drop her purse. It was then that she took in her surroundings and the state of her room. Her mouth opened and then shut, only to open once more. White and red rose petals were strewn over her floor and bed, a vase of calla lilies was placed on her desk, and a note was perched next to the vase.

Addison looked to Alex and received a hesitant smile. "How did you…?" She began and walked towards the vase.

"I called the hotel this afternoon and arranged it. Callie told me calla lilies were your favorite." He stopped and smirked for a second. "That sounded weird and ironic."

She opened the note and read what was written. Her heart beat violently at how perfect tonight had been. The note said 'You are beautiful' and then instructed her to play the CD in her stereo. Returning the note to its previous place and delicately touching the flowers, she walked to the stereo while watching him questioningly from over her shoulder. He simply shrugged and grinned with amusement.

Pressing play, she didn't know what to expect. She certainly hadn't expected the song that began to fill the room. Laughing a little at the slightly absurd, yet indubitably good song, she faced Alex with her hands on her hips.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

"You had plans."

"I had plans." He confirmed as she walked back towards him.

_Touching you, touching me_

She kicked her shoes off along the way, in a manner that seemed extremely hot to him. "However, I didn't plan on being in here with you, just so we're clear."

_Touching you, god you're touching me_

"We're clear." She said with a bit of mocking humor and kissed him firmly.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

She pulled away to giggle and ask, "Why this song?" It had been a long time since she had actually giggled and the fact the she just had made her laugh a little at herself.

_There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

"I wanted to make you smile and hopefully remember the night even more. Plus as I said, I didn't expect to be standing here having to face up to the choice right now." Their lips met again.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!_

"Tonight is definitely memory-worthy." Addison bit down gently on his lower lip, causing him to groan. Changing the role of aggressor, Alex pressed her against the wall and started a path of electric kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everything is A-OK!_

"Here is where that 'are you sure' question comes into play." He was paying special attention to her collarbone.

_Touching you, touching me  
Touching you, god you're touching me_

"What do you think?" Both of their breathings had become irregular. Deciding to take control of the situation, she shoved off of the wall and backed him towards the center of the room. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and she pushed him the last bit.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

Smirking down at him, she crawled on top and resumed the kiss. He reached up and removed the clip holding her hair. Aiding him in what he wanted, she shook her head a little and caused her thick waves of vibrant red to fall down around them.

_There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

Alex flipped her over and stared at her. She wriggled a bit under his intense gaze and the fact that her body was responding in many ways.

"You really are beautiful." His head dropped back down and he tenderly slid the straps from her shoulders.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!_

"Thank you… for everything." Her voice shook as she felt his hands glide down her sides.

The song continued as the two warm bodies found solace in one another. With the morning sun there was still contentment and all the good. There were no nasty hangovers or regret because alcohol had not been involved and both had wanted it more than anything. Cuddling was much appreciated as neither had to go into work until late that day and soft kisses from swollen lips traced body frames. Alex bit down on Addison's collarbone, her clavicle, and it quickly became an addictive habit for them both.

A/N: I love that song! (haha) "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness. So… do you have anything in particular you would like to see next?


	4. Love You Like That

A/N: Seriously, if you have a song you like, let me know and I'll see what I can do! So… there was a big moment of inspiration here. Also, for purposes of the story, Alex has his own apartment and is not living with Grey and Izzie. Oh, and I know nothing about Alex's family so I kind of made it up.

Disclaimer (I've forgotten to do one before now): I own nothing.

Addison and Alex went out again the next night and then the next. It was on this night that he received a phone call from his mother reminding him about his sister's wedding. Mentally chastising himself for having forgotten, he assured her that he remembered and had already made arrangements. Of course his sister demanded that he stay with the rest of the family at her fiancés large home while in town and asked if he was bringing a guest. Alex, having not thought about the wedding, had not thought of talking about it with Addison even though she had been the only thing occupying his thoughts recently. Well, her and surgery. At that Alex asked them to hang on for a minute and sat the phone on the coffee table.

Addison was in his kitchen, scanning Vogue while waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. She knew he had approached behind her but was still surprised when she felt his chest against her back. Not knowing that he had appeared for a specific reason other than to touch her, she turned her head and kissed him softly, closing the magazine in the process. When she broke away, he opened his eyes and was the first to speak.

"My mom's on the phone. She wants to know if there will be a "plus one" next to my name for my sister's wedding this weekend." Having sort of asked, he wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her response.

"Well?" She laughed.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Alex let a light laugh of amusement out before turning her to face him. "Would you like to accompany me to my little sister's wedding this weekend in Iowa? I know it's far away and you won't know anyone. I don't think you have any surgeries planned but I do know that my family is insane and I will totally understand if you don't want to go." He was going to continue but he stopped because she had leaned forward and brushed her mouth and nose across his. It wasn't like a kiss, too feather soft, but it made his heart beat violently.

Before he could open his eyes again, she said "I would love to go." He was reassured by her smile and gave her a quick kiss. Letting go, he walked back into the living room only to reappear a minute later to ask "chicken or beef?"

Later that night, while cuddled on the couch after watching "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", he told her about his mother's reaction and incessant questions. He hadn't ever brought a girl "home" before and had rarely even mentioned anything about his social life to the damaged family in Iowa. Sure he stayed in touch and made sure that his mother and sister were doing well, but his focus remained here in Seattle on his future.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Addison lifted her head from its place nestled on his chest.

"What's not to like?" He ran his fingers through her vibrant hair, observing how the low light played in her eyes.

"The fact that I'm older and divorced and, although I hope it won't come up, that I'm an adulteress."

"Oh, that?" Teasing her, he received a playful smack. She settled back down into him and took a deep breath of Alex, making her warm and calm. "She'll love you."

That night Alex was thankfully able to arrange a flight. Over the next two days, Addison checked her schedule to affirm what Alex had thought and he requested the weekend off because of the occasion. Friday rolled around after two successful c-sections and the stability of a preemie, leaving both of them happy.

Izzie cornered him in the locker room, wondering where he had been all week. Naturally he responded with sarcasm, saying something about the hospital and if she had forgotten that they were here everyday. Meredith looked on with a small smile.

"Are you coming to Joe's?" Their shift had ended and he was due to pick Addison up from her hotel in an hour. He still needed to shower and finish packing, which left no time even if he had wanted to.

"I can't". He said, shutting his locker.

"Why not?" Izzie was known for being a little nosy but Alex was used to it.

"I'm leaving for Iowa." Her puzzled expression led him to finish. "It's my sister's wedding."

"Oh."

"Tell her congratulations." Meredith spoke up.

"Thanks. I will." With that he left and nearly ran into George whose mind was elsewhere while coming through the door.

The plane ride wasn't too long and they passed the time flirting with idle chat. Addison rested her head on Alex's shoulder and fell asleep while he watched "Friday Night Lights". Alex held their clasped hands in his lap and kissed her knuckles every once in a while. He did more thinking than paying attention to the movie, wondering how they had gotten this deep this fast and about how it felt so right.

Once the plane landed at the airport and they had claimed their luggage, Alex decided that is was too late to make the drive and Addison agreed. Taking a cab into the local city, Alex called his mother who was very disappointed because she was anxious to meet this mysterious woman named Addison.

"You'll meet her first thing tomorrow, I promise." He said this while flashing a smile to Addison and squeezing her a little tighter around the shoulders.

The hotel was not the Archfield but it was very nice. It was already eleven thirty by the time they had checked in and entered their room and both were eager to go to sleep. They had been up since five that morning and were now exhausted.

"I need to brush my teeth." Addison said mid-yawn, stretched out on the bed.

"Me too." Alex spooned her and held her around the waist.

"Okay, I'm getting up." She didn't move. "Okay, now I'm getting up." This time she really did try to raise herself but he pulled her back down, snuggling up against her as close as he could. Alex was not the cuddling type but with Addison he couldn't help it; he had to be as close to her as possible.

"Alex…" She couldn't help but laugh at his small pout. He reluctantly let go and she slid off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

By midnight they were both ready for bed but she went back into the bathroom with something she wouldn't show him. A little curious, Alex began to unmake the bed and toss the extra pillows away when she emerged. His jaw dropped, to say the least, as something else rose.

"Wow!" was all he could think.

"Hm… I seem to have that affect on you." Her smile brightened her face even more if it were possible and she took a few steps towards him. He had not moved since she opened the door except to stand straight up. Feeling his eyes roam her body caused butterflies in her stomach and the fact that he really liked what he was seeing made her even more confident. She continued getting closer until she was but a foot away.

Alex couldn't believe this was real; that everything that had happened in the span of a week was real. He couldn't believe that there was an incredible, beautiful, perfect (part of what made her perfect was that she was a little un-perfect and admitted it willingly), desirably naughty woman in front of him who was wearing the hottest lingerie he had ever seen and looking at him with what can only be described as sex eyes.

He didn't say anything and Addison was starting to doubt the choice until suddenly he grabbed her waist and lightly pushed her onto the bed. He was immediately on top of her, kissing a trail from her jaw line down her neck and continued following the line of her bra. Her breath caught with each contact and then she giggled because he hit a ticklish spot. The reverberation made him stop and look up at her with smiling eyes.

"You are extremely sexy, you know."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

He growled a little and dropped a kiss on her bellybutton. "Not to sound ungrateful, but what brought about this nice change of wardrobe?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I bought in the spur of the moment the other day, intending to give you a private viewing at some point and just packed it. Since we're alone tonight I figured now would be a good time."

He bit the top of the bikini bottom and pulled them just a tad to be playful. "I like red!"

"I noticed."

A shrill ring awoke Addison who in turn nudged Alex. He slowly rolled over and answered his cell phone, frowning a little when he noticed the time. His mother wanted him to come soon and gave him directions to the man's house. Turning back over, he kissed Addison's shoulder a few times to pull her out of her dream and then stood up. After they shared a long shower and repacked their things, Alex rented a car from the airport and they stopped for breakfast.

Pulling into the driveway, Alex and Addison were met by his mother. He gave her one last warning which she brushed off with a laugh and then got out of the car. Walking around to open her door, he was filled with pride by being able to show off this amazing woman who could do this insanely hot thing with her back and legs that he discovered last night, but no one would be finding out about that. His offered hand was taken and she stepped out of the car in her four-inch Prada heels and a light blue dress that would knock anyone dead.

His hand went to the small of her back. "Mom, this is Addison." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Karev." ((I didn't know how her name would be so I figured she would have kept the name.))

"Oh, please, call me Sara. Look at you!" Sara leaned into Addison for a hug which was received and took in her appearance. "You've done well Alex."

Addison laughed and looked to Alex. "I consider myself lucky." He bit his lower lip.

"Well, come on in. The house is quite large so we'll find a room for you later. I want Addison to meet everyone."

Sara took charge of showing Addison around and Alex just followed with a smile. He had missed his mom and was glad that she was proud of his girl. Once they had seen almost everyone, Alex tore Addison away from his mother with an apology but promised to return her soon. They walked out onto the deck overlooking the back yard where the ceremony would be held. Languidly pushing her up against the railing, Alex kissed her softly but fully on the lips for a good minute before pulling back.

"Your mother likes me." She whispered against his lips.

"I told you."

When they returned as promised, Alex's mom took them to see the nervous groom who was talking to a few of his buddies in the yard.

"Dylan, I would like you to meet some people." Sara called out to him, causing the man whom Alex had never met to turn around.

When they got closer, Dylan's eyes bulged a bit. "Addison?"

She looked away from Alex and at the surprised face of Dylan Thompson, an old friend she had known during college. "Dylan? What a surprise."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"You two know each other?" Sara asked the question that was plaguing Alex.

"Oh yeah, Addison and I go way back to my frat days in which I listened to a lot of rebellious music and dreamed of getting a girl like her." He laughed and pulled Addison in for a hug.

"Wait. Is this THE Addison?" One of his friends curiously asked.

"Oh god, what have you been saying about me?"

Dylan laughed a little too nervously. "Nothing, just a few stories about some of our escapades."

Addison blushed but leaned into Alex, letting him know that this man was no threat to him.

Sara continued the introductions. "Well, you obviously know Addison. She is here with my son, Alex, your future brother-in-law."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Alex extended his right hand to shake Dylan's.

Once Alex's mother was satisfied with how many people they had met, Alex was able to have Addison alone to himself.

"So, did something happen between you and Dylan?" He asked her as she leaned against him in the softly swaying porch swing.

"No; we were good friends. He tried to ask me out a couple times and there was once a drunken grope, but it was nothing. I just saw him as a friend and he said he could accept that."

Kissing her forehead, he pushed to porch railing again to keep the swing going.

The wedding went beautifully, just how Alex's sister Claire had envisioned it. Following the ceremony, the reception that was also held in the yard and house turned out to be quite fun. Addison and Claire met to exchange pleasantries but nothing more because of the chaos going on around them. Claire had thought Addison a bit older than Alex but figured that it didn't matter because her brother was all smiles and this Addison chick could pull off clothes no one she knew could.

After the traditional first dance as husband and wife, Claire and Dylan invited all of their friends and family to join them.

Addison was taking a sip from her glass of champagne when Alex began to massage the back of her neck and shoulders with his thumb in the way that she loved. Absently letting out a moan, she said "You better not start anything."

He kissed her neck and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

A slower song had begun. He spun her out which made her laugh before pulling her firmly against him. They shared a knowing kiss and then her head dropped to his shoulder.

Alex silently debated what he was about to do but knew that his heart had made the decision long before his mind had anything to do with it. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?"

"As long as you do not tell me you're dying, then yes." She said, lifting her head to meet his powerful gaze.

"I'm in love with you." He threw it out there and hoped for the best.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Good." She laughed at his slight discomfort and kissed him, letting him know all her feelings in that way. "I'm in love with you, too."

"Good." He replied with a slightly smug expression, knowing she would get that he was making fun of her and her initial response.

"What is with us and that word?" Her head returned to its previous place on Alex's shoulder which was being to feel more and more like home.

He kissed her hand and then let it go in order to wrap both of his arms around her waist. Her free hand curled around his neck while the other remained on his chest. Still swaying to the song, Alex kissed Addison's collarbone and felt pure joy.

_I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

A/N: Song is "I Can Love You Like That" by All 4 One. I didn't intend for it to be this long. Hopefully you all enjoy it, please let me know!


	5. Candyman

Since it was still early when the reception ended, Alex made plans with some of his old friends to get together. Addison encouraged him to go alone in order to catch up on everything and insisted that she could meet them tomorrow. However, Alex wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and being able to show her to his friends and make them jealous was a perk. Once she agreed to go, Alex asked to pick out her outfit, which she thought was an odd request. The tight jeans, revealing top, and strappy heels laid out on their bed at Dylan's cleared up the confusion for her though.

"Alex… you've been a naughty boy."

He walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her stomach and one around her chest and arms. "Oh yeah?"

She held up the shirt, "Is there an ulterior motive for bringing me tonight, such as, I don't know, prostituting me?" The fact that she had packed it herself would not help her case so she hoped Alex wouldn't think about that.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to feign innocence. "You packed it." Damn it, he did! "Besides, there's nothing wrong with letting my boys know I am doing good in Seattle and that I happen to be dating the hottest surgeon in the world. With brains and beauty you will rock their world." His flattery made her laugh.

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious. Modesty is nice, but you're past needing it."

Addison turned about in his arms and laid a soft kiss upon his lips. "You're sweet in your own strange way."

Two hours later found Alex walking into the local establishment he and his college buds had frequented once they passed the twenty-first mark. Addison remained behind in the parked car, calling Callie who had left her an emotional and stunned voicemail. As he approached the bar, Matt turned around.

"Well, look who it is. Been in town for two days and just now calls us." Matt stood up and clasped hands with Alex before tugging him in and smacking him on the back.

"You know how my mom is… I couldn't get away." He offered as an unneeded apology.

"How've you been, man?" Chris bumped fists with Alex and took another swig of his beer.

"Really good; things are going great right now." He continued down the line and tugged a now standing Logan. "I've finished my internship in Seattle and, believe it or not, I'm in a serious relationship."

Logan and Chris laughed at the latter but Matt studied his face and noticed the glint in his eye as he said this. "He's not kidding, guys. Our little Alex has finally calmed down."

"Whatever." Alex rolled his eyes and claimed a bar stool. "I'm still the same; I just know where I'm going in life and I know what I want."

Logan bumped his elbow against Alex's and asked, "So… what's she like?"

Even though they would be meeting her themselves in a matter of moments, Alex decided he should give them some background. "Well, she's a surgical attending." He was interrupted here with a chorus of 'nuh-uh' but continued. "She's a bit older but so damn beautiful. She's got—"

Before Alex could describe her any further, Chris stopped him. Having been turned in his seat, Chris had a clear view of the door to the bar and spotted someone who made his heart speed up a little. "Man, I don't care who you are with, there is no way she can be hotter than that." He nodded his head and all three of the others not-so-subtly followed his gaze. Standing just inside the door was a tall, slim woman with flowing red hair and piercing eyes. Alex hung his head in amusement as she sauntered over to him. The guys openly stared at her with jaws slightly hung and were each secretly trying to think of something that may catch her attention. With her only a few feet away, Alex lifted his head and smiled. She returned his smile while she walked right up to him, stopping when her body was pressed between his legs, and kissed him soundly. Shocked, Matt hit Chris a couple times on the arm and Logan leaned back in his seat.

As Addison pulled away, Alex turned towards his friends. "Guys, this is Addison." Again, there was a chorus of 'nuh-uh', signaling their collective disbelief. He laughed and squeezed her waist affectionately.

After introducing each of his best friends and fellow Iowa University wrestlers, Alex bought himself and Addison a drink and the group moved to surround a table in the corner of the slightly crowded pub. Addison found out a lot about Alex in his college years and the guys were made privy to the man Alex had become. A round of pool was played towards the later hours in which Addison won. (Alex didn't even know she could play pool but still suspected she had won due to her outfit and great strategy of flirtation.) The night progressed with beer, a lot of laughter, and a promise to meet up again before the two left town.

Once in the car, Addison thought back to what the guys had told her about the harem of women Alex left in his wake. "So you made all the panties drop?" She said, referring to the song by Christina Aguilera.

"Oh yeah, I was a candyman all right." He caught the reference and went along with it. In his defense, he only knew the song because he found it on her iPod playlist and listened out of curiosity. (She happened to sneak up on him as he was listening and refused to let him live it down.)

"Well…" She drawled out, running her fingers through his hair as he started the car. "Good things come for boys who wait."

Putting the car into reverse, he watched her smirk. "I've been waiting all day."

A/N: I feel like I should have expanded on the meeting and night out but I'm so tired. If anyone would like me to, I could bring his friends back in during the next chapter (which I promise will be much longer) and have actual dialogue. I really want to do something with Dylan though and planned to use the next chapter for that. Let me know what you want and I'll try to make it happen! Oh, and sorry I'm a slacker, but you all are very encouraging so thank you.


End file.
